Until The Day
by UnluckyMercenary
Summary: A mission to stop an ancient Inhuman called "Hive" from ending all life on earth goes horribly wrong as it end up costing 100's of agents lives. On the verge of aborting the mission Coulson and the team prepare to make one last attempt at stopping "Hive", Lincoln knowing the risks signs up for a glorified suicide mission.
1. Just Let Go

Lincoln dragged himself through the blood filled mud as he tried desperately to pull himself up off the ground. Flipping onto his back he saw a quinjet fly over in flames, his ears were ringing as he felt the vibration of the explosion in the distance.

Then it happened again the sound returned to him, the sound that haunted him since there first encounter, the sound that he begged to stop, the sound that called to him begging him to come home. Lincoln pushed himself off the ground and saw Hive smile before speaking.

"It pleases us that you are such a resilient host Dr. Campbell, but we grow tired of these games."

Lincoln smirked and started to laugh at the comment as he turned his head to the side and spit the blood that was forming in his mouth.

"Host?...Your not my type asshole."

The creature that took its form in an old familiar enemy decided to lose it's composure.

"You ungrateful little maggot! You are blessed with our gift and instead of rising to power and destroying these...Humans, you decide to stand with them and forgo your right to ascend to your true potential!"

"Lincoln just a few more minutes till the portal is ready." Daisy spoke through the ear piece.

Trying to kill time before FitzSimmons plan was ready he decided to keep pushing Hive's buttons some more.

"Oh man you sound just like my dad!" He chuckled loudly.

"I'm sorry to be such disappointment to you! God or deity not sure what I'm suppose to refer you as but not all Inhumans including myself want to murder humans and control the planet."

Hive then snapped and released a horrid sound as it began charge towards Lincoln. Knowing this was his final stand he cracked his neck preparing for the worse as he spoke into his communicator.

"Daisy there so many things I wanted to say to you…" mentally hating himself for not speaking sooner.

Daisy trying to keep her composure for both her sake and his spoke but failed at trying to hold back her emotions.

"Lincoln focus...once this is over we can finally have that chat we always talked about."

Taking a knee on the ground he closed his eyes as his hands hovered over the dirt, he concentrated his electrical charge into the earth sending charges of electricity directly at the rampaging creature.

"Daisy...this might be the last time we speak I don't want leave things unsaid." His voice was gentle this time around.

She was holding back tears this time as she bit her lip holding on desperately to keep her composure.

"Don't say that Linc…2 more minutes and this son of bitch will be stranded on a that planet for the rest of it's miserable life."

Smiling at Daisy's ever present humor he heard Hive just seconds away from him, knowing at that moment that it was now or never to say the phrase he tried so many times to say before.

"I never told you how much I lov…"

Before he could finish he gasped at the sudden pain he felt. His eyes opened instantly as he felt Hives tentacle like claws penetrate his abdomen. Hive smiled at his handiwork as he lifted him upwards towards the sky. Lincoln screamed in agony while the claws digged deeper into his intestines squirming there way into every inch of his lower abdomen, causing the blood forming at the edge of his mouth to overflow down his chin.

Daisy clasped her hand over her mouth at the sounds of his screams. Tears flowed uncontrollably as she heard Lincoln choke on his own blood as he was ravaged by Hive.

Eventually Lincoln stopped trying to fight back and went limp in Hives grasp. Having enough fun toying with his prey Hive dropped Lincoln's lifeless corpse to the ground and began preparing to switch host's.

Lincoln regained consciousness minutes later coughing up blood as the waves of pain flowed over him. The pain he was in was indescribable but nothing compared to the heartbreaking sound of him hearing Daisy's quiet sobs trough his earpiece. His eyes filled with tears at the thought of leaving her as he gazed upon the overcast sky above him, He tried to speak to tell her he was alive but the words wouldn't come out.

He heard the sounds of bones breaking and skin pealing when he was reminded of the situation at hand. He couldn't let this parasitic piece of shit take his body, His mind was racing at 100mph at what he could do when eventually he remembered a conversation with Daisy. The thought of the memory made him smile "Sometimes it's ok to let go".

At that moment Lincoln decide to let go of what little grip he had left on his powers and allowed his molecules to finally have free reign. As the electromagnetic pulses flowed out of him and started to create a massive wave of energy around him he heard Daisy again speaking to him,

In between sniffles she spoke "Lincoln...Please...Don't leave me...I love you..."

His voice finally came through it was low and extremely raspy.

"Da…i...s…y"

His communicator cut off as his electrical charge fried the circuits in his ear piece. Seconds later Hive towered over him to finish the processes when the wave of energy collided with the energy of the portal opening up causing a massive EMP.

Daisy in shock hearing Lincoln's last words frantically yelled into her ear piece.

"Linc!...Lincoln!"

With no response coming through she threw her earpiece to the ground and disobeyed orders as she rushed straight to the portal where Lincoln lead Hive.

Running through the middle of the airstrip she saw a massive EMP blast wave explode, trying to shield her eyes away from the blast she leaped towards some rubble for cover. Peaking her head over the rubble she saw the portal collapse in on itself. Deciding it was now or never to run to Lincoln she was stopped by Mack pulling her back telling her it was unstable and then before she knew it the portal exploded.

She screamed Lincoln's name as she was dragged off "Lincoln! Nooo!"

"He's gone Daisy! We will be too if we don't leave now!" Mack yelled.

"I can't leave him! I'm not leaving without him! He's still alive damit!"

Fighting to get free of Mack's grip pieces of debris came falling down all around them. Mack kept his grip tight as he pulled her away from the airfield as the explosions were getting closer by the second. Her screams for Lincoln echoed the field as she was taken aboard the final departing quinjet.

-To be continued.


	2. Whispers (I Hear You) Part 1

Daisy's voice is hoarse as the bay doors close, Her throat is sore from her constant screaming of Lincoln's name. Eventually Mack's grip on her loosens as she finally calms down she turns towards the team with glossy eyes and the lump stuck in her throat as she speaks.

"Who gave the order?" her voice was slightly raspy as she stares at Coulson.

"Daisy, It was tough call..." Coulson pleaded but was interrupted.

"It was my call" Talbot said through the screen behind Coulson.

Coulson stepped out of the way and allowed Daisy full view of the general. She should of known that this plan wasn't the workings of Coulson. Too many bad variables and so many bad decisions it was a miracle any of them even made it out alive.

"It was your call to leave a wounded agent behind!?" Daisy questioned as she glared at the general with an unreadable expression.

Coulson tried to speak again but was interrupted a second time by Talbot.

"Mr. Cambell knew the risks, he made the sacrifice that was necessary for the success of the mission."

Daisy's fist clenched at his half-assed response. She slowly started to walk towards the screen as she spoke with an edge in her voice this time around.

"The mission? You mean that shit-show! YOU sent him into was the best plan you could of come up with!?"

Hunter and Mack stiffed a laugh at the comment but were both jabbed in the ribs by Bobbi as she scolded them quietly.

"Shit-show! Agent Johnson you need to secure that shit and watch your tone with me! Coulson keep your agent in check or I'll have her detained for insubordination!"

"How dare you...How goddamn dare you use him!" Daisy crossed the rest of the way towards the screen and slammed her fist into it cutting the connection to Talbot.

Jemma gasped at her friends sudden act of violence and reached immediately for the first aid kit only to be stopped by Fitz. But when she looked at him with questioning eyes he mouthed a "Not now" but she broke free of his grip making her way towards Daisy.

Just then the quinjet began to experience turbulence causing everyone to lose there balance.

May screamed from the cockpit "Coulson! What the hell is going on back there!"

"I don't know! Could it be turbulence!" He shouted back as he grabbed onto one of the handlebars in the archway leading to the cockpit.

"No! It's too severe! What ever is causing it is also causing engine failure as well! I'm not sure how much more it can take!"

It was only then Coulson saw Daisy was the only one not affected. It then began to make sense as he saw the tears falling down her cheeks.

"May find a safe place to begin landing procedure.." Coulson shouted towards May's direction without taking his eyes off of Daisy.

"Talbot is waiting for us Coulson! Along with the president waiting for a debri…." May tried to argue back.

"I don't give a damn about the president or Talbot's agenda! Put this plane down now or It's going to do it on it's own!"

May complied and began the procedure and within a few minutes they landed in a small field a few kilometers away from the airfield. The bay doors opened up and before Coulson could speak Daisy was running out into the field.

"Damit! Everyone stay here and secure the perimeter." Coulson shouted as he chased off after her.

Daisy kept running towards the ridge overlooking the airfield as she ignored Coulson's begs and pleas to stop but when she came to the edge of the cliff she stopped. Falling to her knees she stared in horror as she watched the entire airfield in ruins.

The Hangers were collapsing, the planes stationed there were all in flames causing chain reaction explosions as the fires began to spread to the surrounding forest destroying everything in it's path. Staring at the destruction in shock she's unaware of Coulson sitting down next to her.

He doesn't speak at first, he just lets her have this moment to herself. This moment of self realization that this is actually happening. That a loved one is gone.

She rests her head on his shoulder as he starts to speaks.

"I know how much he meant to you." He calmly says.

Her eyes watered up and tears begin to fall as he continues.

"Life is cruel like that Daisy….They'll give you friends…"

She spoke in a whisper cutting him off.

"He was more than that...I...I loved him...and I never even got the chance to tell him."

Daisy than began to cry softly into his shoulder as Coulson pulled her into a hug.

Minutes passed as he allowed her to grieve.

Eventually she pulled away as she looked up at him with glassy eyes and tears stained cheeks, he placed his hand on her cheek and wiped one of the tears falling.

"He's still alive A.C..."

Coulson looked at her with question eyes.

"I heard him...Before the explosion...I heard him call my name."

"Then don't give up hope...will find him."

Daisy sniffled as she gazed back at the war torn airfield.

"How!?"

Coulson pulled away as he stood up offering a hand out to her.

"Daisy you forget sometimes...I'm the director of Shield...I can find anyone."

-Too be continued


End file.
